


500-Years

by The_Golden_Trashcan_TM



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Semi-Immortality, but ultimately it's fine, it's kinda sad y'all ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23131171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Golden_Trashcan_TM/pseuds/The_Golden_Trashcan_TM
Summary: You and your friends download an app that tells you how old you will be when you meet your soulmate. Theirs say things like 25 or 30, but yours says 500. You all have a laugh, brush it off, and it becomes a memory. 10 years later, you notice you haven’t aged at all. (via writing-prompt-s.tumblr.com)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	500-Years

It wasn’t supposed to be like this. It was just a dumb app. It was just a game. A silly stupid game. As much as Patton missed them— _all_ of them—he couldn’t help but feel a little resentment upon thinking of Roman. He was the one who had brought it into their lives. Patton knew logically that it would have happened anyway, but his heart couldn’t help but ache at the memory.

They were twenty years old.

“Patton!” Roman sang, swinging into his room and plopping down heavily on the bed. Logan, who had his notes spread out everywhere, let out a disgruntled groan at his now crumpled papers. Virgil, who had been curled up in Patton’s lap napping quietly, jerked awake, startled. Once his eyes landed on Roman, he sighed and settled back down on Patton’s lap.

Patton never minded when Roman came singing into his room. Usually it meant he had something interesting to talk about and Patton was always willing to lend an ear. At the moment, he just wasn’t sure his bed was really suited to all of them. It was a queen, sure, but it was getting quite crowded.

“What’s up, Roman?”

“I found this wonderful app.”

“Last time you said that,” Logan said, trying to gather all of his notes. “You had me download Tinder after saying it was an app that gave you daily facts about fires.”

Roman snorted. “I still can’t believe you fell for that.” Logan snatched the rest his notes from under Roman and settled on the floor. One of these days Patton would get a desk. “No, this one is literally just a countdown app. You just answer these questions about yourself and then it countdowns to the birthday when you’ll meet your soulmate. Isn’t that romantic?”

“Having a machine tell you when you’ll find love is far from romantic.” Virgil spoke up from Patton’s lap, slowly rising, his hair falling into his eyes. Patton couldn’t help but notice how cute he looked when he first woke up. His face was little puffy, his hair a tangled fluffy mess, and his eyes were just a little squinty. Adorable.

“Says you, Hot Topic.” Roman huffed and held his hand out. Without too much fuss, Virgil handed over his phone. Despite their spats with each other, Virgil and Roman trusted each other explicitly and unconditionally. So much so that they could unlock each other’s phones.

After a moment, Roman handed his phone back, then help his hand out for Patton. “It’ll be quick, you guys.”

Virgil stared down at his phone, eyebrow slowly raising. “These are some very person questions.”

“I mean it’s not like anyone will see them.” Roman said flippantly.

Once Patton got his phone back, he started to go through the questions, most of them very generic: _what is your favorite color? Do you prefer beaches or mountains?_

But when he got to question ten, his expression began to mimic Virgil’s. _What is the one thing you can’t forgive yourself for?_

Patton couldn’t really answer that. Not honestly, at least. As far as he knew, there was nothing he couldn’t forgive himself for. After a moment’s hesitation, he skipped it.

They were thirty-three years old.

“Damn, how did you manage to stay so youthful?” Roman was standing in front of the mirror, nervously picking at his dress. Patton stood behind him, adjusting the back of it, smiling gently as he looked over Roman. He looked beautiful in the red and gold dress. A high low, off the shoulder dress that went to his ankles in the back, golden swirls and flowers dancing around the trim. He looked just like a princess—exactly what he deserved today.

Patton blinked back tears as he fluffed out Roman’s hair. “I’m just as youthful as anyone here.” He paused, the laughed. “Maybe it’s because of that app.”

“Five hundred years old. Can you believe it said that?”

“Well,” Patton said, adjusting his own dress. It was a simple golden dress to match the rim and Roman’s. “It did tell you when you’d meet your soulmate and you did.”

Roman laughed. “Imagine my surprise when it said seven years old.” Surprising most, Virgil was Roman’s only friend for a long time since they had met at seven. It was very cute that 20+ years later they were getting married.

“Are you ready?”

Roman took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “I’m ready.”

They were seventy-three years old.

When forty came and passed and Patton still hadn’t changed a bit, his youthful appearance unchanging, Patton had nervously waved away any comments about how he looked. And he kept waving it away with each year.

But his friends were up in their age, their bodies no longer spry, aching and creaking. Still, he stayed. He stayed his twenty-year-old self, unmoving while everyone plowed ahead.

Logan had tried his hardest to figure out why Patton didn’t age, why he stayed so stagnant. Even to his last days, on his death bed, he could never figure it out.

Patton blinked away tears, the sound of the heart monitor sending pangs into his chest. “It’s okay that we can’t figure this out. It-It doesn’t matter.”

He sighed, gripping Patton’s hand. Patton couldn’t help but notice how thin his skins wans how they seemed to take the heat from his hands. “Perhaps that app had something to it anyway. Perhaps…”

And that was that.

He was one hundred and fifty years old.

All his loved ones were gone. Once Virgil had passed, Patton couldn’t find it in himself to go out and make friends. If this app were true, if he was meant to stagnate until he met his soulmate, then what was the point in making friends he would outlive.

He was two hundred nineteen.

Everything was coming easy to him. He had lived for so long, he had so much to his name, he had nothing to do. Nothing to work for. It was so sad.

He was three hundred and one.

His great-great nieces and nephews kept him company as he became more and more of a recluse. He was tired of living. Tired of staying when everyone else moved on.

He was three hundred ninety-seven. He did his best to live with grace and kindness. Patton refused to let his loneliness claim him anymore. He wanted to live.

He was five hundred. Patton barely registered his birthdays now. They were just another day of the year, just another moment to pass him by.

“Patton?”

He looked up from his book, eyes looking at the man that walked up to him. Patton was currently sitting at a booth for the charity he had started to help the homelessness pandemic. Right now, he was at a convention selling t-shirts to help the profits. He was doing fairly well, people were talking to him about it, happy to help out, though they always had questions with his semi-immortality.

The person in front of him was vaguely familiar in his features. Something about his high cheek bones or the frame of his glasses.

“It is deed me. What can I do for you?”

He smiled shyly. “Oh, um, I was just wandering around and stopped here.”

Patton held out his hand out and smiled. The man smiled back and Patton finally, finally, felt something move in his chest. “Patton, and you?”

“Oh, um, I’m Logan. Nice to meet you.”


End file.
